User blog:Dimensional Witch/Black Rock Shooter: White Rock Shooters Attack (fanfiction)
this is a fan fiction and was completely fan made. Black Rock Shooter :White rock Shooter’s Attack (Fanfiction) Tokyo, Japan Oct 31/13 I was sleeping but in my dreams I saw another being the being I saw had Long Snow white hair in twin tails, her skin it was so pale it looked almost like snow and her eyes looked like they were crimson red and yet they weren’t they were magenta, she wore a white and black hoodie, a white bikini top and a pair of white shorts and white and black boots. I noticed that she was carrying in her hand a scythe and and a magenta colored flame was covering her right eye though it didn’t cause her any harm, as she kept walking around something flew at her and she slices whatever flew at her in half with that scythe in her hand. A girl who looked just like the girl in white walked over, she looked almost as if she was the girl in whites twin but she has black hair and blue eyes and in her hand was a cannon which she had pointed at the girl in white. “Hello there Black Rock Shooter” the girl in white said. “what are you doing here? I thought you were dead” Black Rock Shooter demanded! The girl in white started giggling as if what Black rock shooter said was funny and I…I had a strange feeling she was about to attack Rock with that scythe in her hand. The girl in white lifted her scythe up and pointed it at Rock. “Come now Rock. You know it will take a lot more then that to kill me” she said. “White rock shooter.”Black Rock Shooter said “Just what are you after?” White rock shooter began to walk away but Black rock shooter fired another shot at her but WRS just sliced it In half with her scythe then BRS appeared infront of her and a sword appeared in her hand and she swung it at WRS’s head.Before the sword got near WRS’s throat to cut it off I woke up with a jolt, I looked out the window and noticed it was still night time so I sighed and layed back down trying to fall asleep but couldn’t because of the dream I had. The Full Moon shined through my windows and blinds and I smiled because in the morning I’d get to see Kagari, Mato, Yomi and Yuu at school, so I decided to stay up a little longer and so I sat up and continued looking outside the window, the moons rays made my snow white hair shine almost like light, much like the girl from my dreams I had magenta eyes and pale skin but I never wore my hair in twin tails I always wore it long for some reason and yes my hair is snow white, I was wearing a white t-shirt that had a fox on it and a pair of magenta shorts. I laid back down and began to slowly pass out again. “I can already tell todays going to be a good day” I thought before I fell back to sleep completely. When it was 6:30 a.m. my mom knocked on my door and said “Sing…Sing…wake up you’re going to be late for school again.” I woke up and yawned, and then I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After a while I walked out of the bathroom after I finished brushing my teeth and putting on my schools uniform I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast I walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom sitting at the table eating so I sat down and began to eat my breakfast which was eggs, rice and miso soup. “Delicious as usual” I said with a smile. “you sure do love miso soup, yknow that Sing” mom teased. I finished my breakfast then grabbed my bag and walked out the door after saying Bye to my mom, I ran to the school hoping I’d see either of my friends on the way. “Oh god I’m going to be late to school again”I cried as I ran. When I finally got to the school I saw Mato and Yomi standing by the entrance waiting for me talking so I ran over to them. ”Hey guys”. “Hi Sing” Mato said. “Hello there” Yomi said with a smile. The three of us entered the school and then walked into the class room and talked about what we should do today after school ended and we almost decided on what to do till kagari walked into the classroom and ran over to us. ”Hi Sing, Mato, and Yomi”she smiled while saying. Category:Blog posts